Ptonomy Wallace (Earth-TRN620)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-TRN620 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Noah Hawley | First = Legion (TV series) Season 1 1 | HistoryText = Ptonomy Wallace discovered he was different from before he was born. He remembered everything he had ever seen, heard, read, or experienced, including the time he spent in his mother's womb. Ptonomy eventually learned that he was a mutant, and he joined a secret group of other mutants led by Dr. Melanie Bird. Ptonomy worked closely with Dr. Bird as the group's "memory artist". He would use his mental powers to help others learn about their own mutant powers and how to use them. One day, Dr. Bird sent Ptonomy and another mutant, Kerry Loudermilk, to Clockworks Psychiatric Hospital after a sudden surge in mutant power. Here, Ptonomy met Sydney "Syd" Barrett, a young woman with the power to switch bodies with other people. Syd explained that she had accidentally created the surge when her boyfriend, a mutant named David Haller, kissed her. In David's body, she lost control of his powers and caused the incident. As for David himself, he had been intercepted by a covert anti-mutant organization, Division Three. Ptonomy and Kerry joined Syd in rescuing David and brought him to their refuge. Ptonomy worked closely with David over the next few days. David had been sent to Clockworks after he had been diagnosed with paranoid schizophrenia, but Melanie believed that David's hallucinations and delusions were manifestations of his powers. Sure enough, Ptonomy found evidence that David had telepathy and telekinesis. However, there was something different about David's mind. At first, Ptonomy believed David was resisting, but it soon became clear that other forces were at play. David later had a vision that his sister, Amy, had been captured by Division Three. Memory work had to be accelerated, but again, David's mind seemed to resist, and Ptonomy, David, and Melanie discovered that David had yet another power when he teleported the three of them not only out of his mind and into another building 600 feet away. Dr. Bird decided that the best way to uncover the full complexity of David's mind was to temporarily sedate him. Reluctantly, David agreed, and Syd, Melanie, David, and Ptonomy entered David's mind. Ptonomy discovered that David had memories inside of memories, but before this could be analyzed any further, Syd realized something was amiss. The Devil with the Yellow Eyes, a monster that had haunted David's dreams for years and saboteur of the last few journeys into David's memories, appeared and chased down Syd and David. Ptonomy, Syd, and Melanie awoke, but David remained unconscious. | Powers = Dream Architect: All of Ptonomy's powers are related to the dreamland. He remembers everything in his life, since when he was in his mother's womb, he can get inside other people's head and see their memories, bringing someone along, and he's also able to black people out. | Abilities = Armed Combat: Ptonomy is able to wield a Thompson submachine gun, a weapon typically used by the United States military. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = * Various firearms | Notes = * Jeremie Harris portrays Ptonomy Wallace in the TV series Legion. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}